microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dead Microwaves
Almost all the microwaves are used until they're not working anymore. In that case, the microwave is called 'dead' and it's gonna swapped out. The microwave Diane was killed as well in episode 44. However, her offical fate is retired, because she was not killed in action. That's why she is not taken into this list. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Died on experiment | Experiments to death | Notes about death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Sandra.jpg | Sandra | Sharp carousel | #45 - Eggs, soap, lighter | #62 - Microwave | 18 | She lost a fight with Diane, which was retired after the previous season. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Helga.jpg | Helga | Sharp carousel | #63 - Shaving cream | #77 - Fireworks | 15 |She died on a firework accident. Some of the bees went off, they sparked, and the pyramid went off, killing Helga. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Vanessa.jpg | Vanessa | GE turntable | #103 - Jack-o-lantern filled with ping-pong balls | #104 - Obama & McCain | 2 |Vanessa was killed by democracy |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Tracy.jpg | Tracy | Sharp carousel | #105 - Inhaler | #120 - Digital camera | 16 | The episode in which she died was hosted by Jonny, making Tracy his first microwave kill. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Whoopi.jpg | Whoopi | Panasonic | #121 - Disco ball | #133 - Spray paint | 13 |She was killed before the experiment was even finished! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jasmine.jpg | Jasmine | GE turntable | #133 - Spray paint | #133 - Spray paint | 1 |A hole was burned through her bottom. She died thrice, two times she woke up and after she died for the third time, she was buried in the snow. Jasmine was a zombie! |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Susan.jpg | Susan | Sharp carousel | #134 - XBOX 360 | #134 - XBOX 360 | 1 | Susan lasted a single experiment. However, Jory and company didn't know she died until the next experiment, the Hannah Montana pen, was attempted, leading to some totally awesome mid-episode drama. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Beatrice.jpg | Beatrice | Sharp carousel | #135 - Hannah Montana singing pen | #136 - Lithium Polymer battery | 2 | The third in a three-part series of incredibly short-lived microwaves, Beatrice outdid Jasmine and Susan by surviving one experiment (only to die after the next one). Beatrice was killed by the flames which came from the microwaved battery. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jackie.jpg | Jackie | GE turntable | #137 - Projector lamp | #155 - Slot machine | 19 | After she won the jackpot, she shocked so much, she died. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Bertha.jpg | Bertha | GE Spacemaker XL1800 (over-the-range) | N/A | N/A | 0 | When the guys went to use her, it was discovered she was dead. However, she was used to record title sequences. After that she was never seen again. She was supposed to be used after Jackie, so her first experiment would have been Samantha's first experiment. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Summer.jpg | Summer | GE turntable | #167 - Air bag | #167 - Air bag | 1 | The airbag deployed and blew up the microwave in 2 seconds. The microwave door literally was blown off from the hinges. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Cinnamon.jpg | Cinnamon | Sharp Carousel | #186 - Rubber ducks | #188 - Polaroid camera | 3 |The polaroid camera caught fire which killed her. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Chefmate.jpg | Candy | Chefmate | #189 - 400w sodium bulb | #191 - Lego bricks | 3 | Dead in three experiments, though with no clear reason as to why. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ZeldaM.jpg | Zelda | Kenmore | #192 - Bottle of gin | #195 - Television | 4 | She died in one of very few Riley-hosted episodes, bringing Riley's kill count to 1 along with Jon's 1 and Jory's 11. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Gladys.jpg | Gladys | Sharp Carousel | #212 - Spinning Firework | #212 - Spinning Firework | 1 | Her door melted off "like an onion." |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Erin.jpg | Erin | GE turntable | #213 - Green Spray Paint | #213 - Green Spray Paint | 1 | With three explosions, a fire, and Riley breaking the door off, Erin was completely slaughtered. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#61B329;" | style="background-color: #ff6666"|http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Sarah.jpg | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sarah | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sharp Carousel | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #214 - PlayStation 3 | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #222 - Grill Brush | style="background-color: #ff6666"| 9 | style="background-color: #ff6666"|The flame which came from the brush was very big and killed Sarah, because Jory was not allowed by Jon to stop the experiment. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" | http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Margaret.jpg | Margaret | Sharp Carousel | #223 - Crocs | #224 - Smoke Bombs | 2 |The smoke bombs were smoking so much, Margaret was suffocated. |} Montages The first funeral montage Jon made, was for Helga. After that, every killed microwave got a montage, except for Vanessa, because there would be only two shots in there (she only had two experiments). However: later short lived microwaves did got a funeral montage as well, even the microwaves which did only one experiment. In the funeral montage a special funeral music is used. It is unknown where this music did come from. It was also used on the retirement montage of Lacey, later there was a more upbeat music for retirements. Tally *Microwaves killed in action: 17 :*Sandra, Helga, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret *Microwaves willfully destroyed: 1 :*Diane was blown up with dynamite, despite being fully functional. Arguably, any microwave not retired beforehand is willfully destroyed because, frankly, these guys are microwaving some dangerous stuff.